


first encounter

by ugnoise



Series: warm bodies [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Enlargement, Come Inflation, Forced Pregnancy, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Large Cock, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Parasites, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugnoise/pseuds/ugnoise
Summary: just when you think you've got the whole end of the world thing figured out





	first encounter

**Author's Note:**

> just in case this isn't clear, this story is essentially some dude getting gangbanged by a bunch of zombies, based very heavily on this post here: https://bredbydemons.tumblr.com/post/170673009572/when-did-zombie-boy-realize-he-was-actually

He dragged whatever there was at hand over the opening he just crawled into and folded himself into the corner, heart pounding like a drum, breathing shaking as he forced it quiet.

 

He hadn't even been hiding long enough for his eyes to grow accustomed to the dark before he could hear those long, dragging footsteps, hear the rustling and shrieking that heralded their arrival -- _their_ arrival, fuck, because there was more than one now, _fuck_ \-- the heavy breathing that sounded more like moans, and he had to slam his hands over his mouth to stifle his whimpers.

 

He felt like a rabbit in the jaws of a predator, breathing shallow with fear, body frozen, tears leaking steadily from his eyes as the sounds grew closer-- grew louder, like they were right outside, right next to him, rancid breath in his ears -- and he pressed down on another whimper, eyes squeezed shut until a hard hit against the barricade in front of him made them fly open again, scream muffled by his hand.

 

A sliver of light could make its way through now, and he stared at it, panic like white noise in his brain, as a shadow slowly crept over it, the groaning sound of their breathing even closer, feet dragging along the ground.

 

He was crying in earnest now, chest heaving with his suppressed sobs, his teeth clamped around his hand the only reason why he wasn't making any sounds, shaking like a leaf in the wind. He always knew he wouldn't last long out here, not alone, but fuck he didn't want to die. Not like this.

 

Then the shadow cleared, light spilling unhindered through the crack once more, and he waited a good five minutes -- just to be sure -- before allowing his shoulders to come back down from around his ears, breath juddering out in a silent sigh of relief.

 

He was therefore completely unprepared for when an arm punched right through the barricade, locked unerringly onto his ankle, and dragged him inch by inexorable inch back out into the open.

 

See the problem with the infected was that they were already dying, or already dead, so a couple of kicks from a half starved kid -- or man, he guessed, seeing as how he would have been starting grad school in the fall of the world hadn't gone to shit -- barely registered. His fingers bled, nails split in two, as he scrambled at the walls, the ground, anything he could get his hands on, and his legs kicked out violently, frantically, a fear response, and he knew it was no use but telling that to his panicking animal brain, scared out of its mind, was even more useless.

 

His struggles amounted to nothing anyway, like a part of him knew they would: his legs were held down in hands like vices and his arms were wrenched up from where they had been protecting his face -- because _there was more than one of them_ jesus fuck -- and he got an unadulterated view of his ex boyfriend, mouth sticky and tacky with that black secretion that constantly dripped from their mouths, flesh yellow with infection, rotted strips hanging from his body. It was revolting, and any lingering sentiment that he'd had for his ex dried up the moment he’d woken up that morning and his boyfriend had tried to tear hunk of his flesh off.

 

Only that wasn't what they were doing now, which he didn't think was possible because that was pretty much their MO.  Instead, pestilent hands tore at his clothes, t shirt and jeans giving way like flesh under a knife, and with a yell he started struggling once more, twisting and bucking in their grips, not wanting to stick around long enough to figure out what would happen next. He was crying again, a constant mantra of ‘No’s falling from his lips as he was stripped down naked, forced into his hands and knees, pinned by the hands on his hips, and within seconds something far too large was forcing its way into his ass, the fat head popping past the rim, followed by the rest of it, molten hot and slick with who the fuck knew what, jabbing right up inside him like it was hollowing out its own space there. His mouth was stuffed full too with the-- the _cock_ of the one in front, except it was like no cock he had ever seen, huge and swollen and _wriggling_ like there was something (or a lot of somethings) alive inside it, leaking dark, slippery pre from the head like a faucet, sat atop balls the size of oranges, and it was all he could do to keep breathing as his ex hammered away at his ass, knees rubbed raw, stomach distending, cock a constant pressure on his prostate -- _milking_ it for fucks sake -- while the other slammed into his mouth, jaw forced wide, sticky pre like off milk sliding down his throat like honey, a hand snarled in his hair.

 

His stomach heaved, revolted, and he was sure for one second he'd end up choking on his own bile, but there must have been something in whatever the hell it was he was swallowing because that didn't stop that familiar heat in the pit of his belly, didn’t stop him from getting turned on by it. It couldn't be anything else, what with the way his skin was tingling, suddenly too sensitive to touch, or the way there was a fire building within him, stoked by each swallow. Fuck, he was so hot, sweltering, sweat starting to drip from his body, the backs of thighs sticking to the front of his ex’s with every forward thrust. And fuck, it was familiar enough to trick him too, cock completely foreign now but the movement and rhythm the same.

 

(His ex had always been good at getting him there.)

 

He dug his fingers into the ground, little pinpricks of pain, definitely to distract him from the way his dick was firming up beneath him and not so that he could shove back onto the cock ruining his ass with slick, wet sounds.

 

The one at his mouth shrieked, fingers clawing at his scalp, hips pistoning its beer can of a cock in and out of his mouth, and he heaved but swallowed helplessly, unable to do anything else. His belly was filling up quick with its pre, and then its come as it emptied itself down his throat. He choked, sputtered, throat contracting uselessly, but in the end had no choice but to swallow it all, and fuck there was so much of it, hot and thick and spilling from the corners of his mouth as he tried to keep up.

 

His stomach ached, jostled harshly by the frantic pounding of his ex, rutting hard until it came as well, jets of thick, hot come pushing his belly out further, and kept right on fucking him through it, but he barely had a chance to groan in pain before his jaw was being pried open around another oozing, swollen cock.

 

And then another.

 

And another.

 

His back bowed under the weight of his gravid stomach, belly brushing against the ground and god, it hurt so much, stomach gurgling in pain. He couldn't take anymore -- there was no more room inside him for anything else, but that didn't stop his ex from shoving in, in, in and coming again, grinding harshly against his ass as it filled him up, hands gripping, rubbing, his ever expanding belly until it was spent. He groaned weakly around the cock in his mouth and came as well, completely untouched, right up against his stomach red and swollen with come. Soon enough another took its place, and he could hear others circling around them, groans and shrieks giving them away. Just the thought of taking all their cocks, and then their come made him shudder with horror and tears slipped down over his cheeks once more.

 

Beneath his stomach, his dick began to swell again.

 

 

 

 

 

When he came to he was alone, right in the same place he passed out, jaw achy and tongue tacky, ass a swollen, gaping mess, stomach and thighs completely encrusted with come but with nothing more than a little stomach pouch compared to the giant swelling of before. It took a moment for the fact that _he was alone_ to hit him, but when it did he scrambled into what was left of his clothing and scampered away as fast as he could, not willing to question what had happened or why he was alive too deeply. It didn't take him long to find another human settlement, to get welcomed in, given some place to stay, to recuperate.

 

 

 

 

 

He kinda wished it did.

 

 

 

 

 

His chest gave way first, what little muscle there was softening, growing, the nipples larger and perpetually hard and so fucking sensitive -- just the brush of his hoodie against them was enough to get him hard in his jeans, the most intense fucking pleasure like a bolt of lightning down his spine. But that was nothing compared to the way his stomach ballooned up in only a matter of days, fresh new tits resting atop the large orb of his stomach, all drum-tight and shiny and red with angry stretch marks. A day hadn't passed before it was too large to stretch his hoodie down over it, left bunched up above his mass of a stomach, stretched over his ever growing chest, and he had to lie on his side just to be able to reach his dick with one hand, his other twisting and pulling at his nipples, and jerk himself off against the underside of his stomach.

 

He couldn't help himself, the horror he felt when he looked at the unnatural growth spread out over his thighs and felt things _shift_ under the skin of his stomach did nothing to douse the unrelenting heat of arousal, the way his mind wouldn't let him think of anything else until he got a hand on his dick, or a couple of fingers up his ass, and his other hand massaging his new breasts.

 

He played it off to the others like he had some kind of food poisoning so no one would bother him too much, crept out at night to feed his ever growing appetite, and stayed alone in his tent until his stomach grew big enough to pin him to the bed and all he could do was huff quietly to himself, rubbing at his growing stomach until he couldn't stand it and had to get himself off.

 

Warning bells should have been ringing -- he should have fucking told someone _some_ thing -- but by the time anyone thought to check on him, his stomach had already dropped, thin green liquid rushing from his ass, and his legs had already spread wide for whatever that was eeling its way out of him. Long huge things that had left him moaning and whimpering in pained pleasure, crying as he bore down and his ass was stretched wide and he jerked himself off again and again, slimy parasites that had crawled their way up his sweaty, aching body and were feeding from him, nipples letting down viscous, black liquid for them that they sucked up hungrily until they grew large enough to sustain themselves

 

Whoever was standing in his tent didn't even get the chance to scream before they were silenced, not that he saw much as his eyes rolled back, hips hitching up to push out another wriggling parasite.


End file.
